Untitled
by Amras2007
Summary: What if Lily was not the muggleborn everyone thought she was? What if Petunia was not Lily's only sister? What if Petunia decided to call her sister to take Harry in? What would happen if Harry grows up with a loving family? No pairings as of yet.
1. Chapter 1

I have had sitting in my computer sitting for a while and just decided to go ahead and publish it. Its the start of a longer story but I still have no definite idea of where I want to take it. It will probably take a while to update since my ideas for it are all over the place but hopefully it will turn into something great.

Chapter 1

Petunia always woke up at 5 am in the morning, she would take a hot bath, make herself a cup of coffee and start preparing a big breakfast for her husband and get a head start with the chores for the day. She was a creature of habit and would always fallow the same routine but this morning something was different, she had taken her shower but the moment she came downstairs a feeling of dread took over her. She knew this feeling, it was familiar yet at the same time totally foreign, and she knew… she just knew that something unpleasant was about to happen.

She strengthen herself, she was not about to let herself be cowered by the dreadful feeling and kept walking toward the source. It got worse the closer she got to her front door, whatever it was she was not going to like it. Imagine her surprise when she opened her door and saw nothing. Nothing to justify the awful sense of impending doom that had overtaken her and just when she was about to close the door and sigh in relief she saw it. A basket on the steps of her door and inside said basket a baby that look at her with those cursed green eyes.

Petunia froze, after all it wasn't every day that the baby of your youngest sister is left at the steps of your home. How long had he been there in the November cold? Had someone seen him? Looking back at those eyes she knew what she had to do but first she has to get the baby inside or her neighbor would see and then her perfect little world would come crumbling around her. She still had almost two hours before Vernon came downstairs so she had to act fast.

After putting the sleeping baby in the table she went to her phone. She could not believe she was doing this, after all she had sworn to herself that she would never call them but there was no way she was taking that child in. She knew that Lily was probably dead, after all Lily would not give her 'precious' little boy if she was alive, she more than anyone knew Petunia would not, could not, take in a magical child.

_Deep breaths Petunia! You can do this! Is just one call and it will all be over, like it never happened in the first place._

"Jazmin?..."

"It's me Tunny…"

"Yes I know I said I would never call but this is important…"

"No, I have not changed my mind….. I like living a normal life."

"I will send them a letter if that will make you happy…. Jazz…..Lily is dead"

"…..No, no one told me but her little boy was left at the steps of my home by one of them"

"...They don't know anything about you… they all believed she was muggleborn and it was safer that way…"

"You know how they treat half-breeds, like they are no better than animals, they have no rights and are shunned ….I don't think she ever told her husband, with the war and all she might have been too scared to".

"Stop! …. You left when we were little and I understand why you did but now it's not the time, my husband will wake soon as the baby cannot be here when he does, he hates magic and he knows how Lily's kid looks like…. The eyes are a giveaway…"

"Jazmin hurry, he might wake up soon and I cannot deal with it… Five minutes? I will be waiting."

She looks down at the baby, he is back asleep. Better that way… She sits down and waits in silence all the while thinking about her messed up family.

In the wizarding world everyone believes Lily to be a muggleborn and Petunia to be and unlucky muggle, oh how far they were from the truth. Lily or Lilith was the youngest daughter of a full blooded Irish Fairy and a pure-blood wizard, they had both been cast out from their families after getting together and ignoring their pre-arranged marriages.

They seem to have come out from the sweetest of fairytales. They had bonded and lived very happily in a cabin deep in the woods, even thought they had been cast out by their families a previous inheritance her father had received insured they would never need for anything. They were the happiest of couples and where so beautiful together. And to complete their happiness they had three daughters.

The eldest they called Jazmin, with the fairest of skins, deep green eyes that seemed to look into your soul and black hair that had the appearance of the softest of silks, she had inherited all their mothers fae charm with the translucent wings to complete the image. She looked like an Angel and while she could hide her features with magic she was much more comfortable in her natural for and lived in the woods, which wasn't surprising since she was a strong earth elemental.

The youngest was Lily, she was also beautiful and had inherited their mothers green eyes and fiery red hair. Her fair skin had no blemishes or freckles in sight. Lily had inherited their fathers powers, born a witch but with enough fae magic to charm those around her. She was also a weak fire elemental, which explain her temperament. Lily had decided to integrate herself to the wizarding society, she went to their school, learned their ways and married one of them.

Petunia was the middle child, she had not inherited her parent's unearthly beauty, instead her father said she was more like her grandmother, pale blue eyes and blond hair. She could admit to herself that while she had not been ugly she was rather plain and what little charm she had, she had lost over the years.

Petunia was a squib and the only powers she inherited from her parents were more of a curse than a blessing. She had magic sensitivity and empathy. She could control these around muggles pretty well and lead a normal life, but she could not be around magic. As she grew and the sensitivity grew it became painful, by the time she was fourteen, Lily 12 and Jazmin 19 it had gotten so bad that her parents had to move with her into a muggle neighborhood because the magic of their home was killing her.

She could admit she had grown bitter, being forced to leave the world of magic behind had taken something from her, something that could be never replaced. When she had met Vernon her was like the light at the end of the tunnel, she could not feel his emotions and that helped her ground herself. Around him she could let go without fear of being overwhelmed. And now…. Lily is dead… and her child was brought to her.

She could not keep him, even if she wanted, his magic was so strong ,so luminance that even with her shields at full power they were giving her a headache. There was also a dark aura around him, it felt slimy and foreign… Jazmin would have to take a look at it and remove it. It was unnatural and something like that had no right to exist.

And so she waited for Jazmin to take away the last piece of her little sister that remained alive.

####

To say Jazmine was surprised to hear from Petunia was an understatement, hearing that their youngest sibling had died hurt her deeply. As children they had been very close but as their powers and abilities manifested the pull of different worlds had pulled them apart. She wasn't even sure how she would tell her parents, they had never been overly impressed with the wizarding world and always said that Lilith going there was a disaster waiting to happen but they would not stop their children from finding happiness.

Her parent actually lived close by, they lived in a magical preserve. This forest was separated from the muggle world by very strong magic and all kinds of creatures live in peace. There were no distinctions between dark and light, magic was magic no matter its form. She loved it here and had moved there once she had married to the most amazing person she had ever met.

Her husband like her was a half Fae, unlike her he was not an elemental Fae but part Ankou. Being the son of a witch and a grim reaper had made him persona non grata in many circles through his life but he had the sweetest personality, at least according to her. From his parents he had inherited full wizarding abilities, the ability to see all kinds of spirits and send them on their way, he could see a person's soul and determine what kind of person they were and if their time was near. He could not like most people seemed to think cause someone's death, actually his being part Ankou prevented him from ever committing murder since he had to respect the cycle of life.

Deep breath now, she was going on a tangent she had promised Tunny she would pick up Harry in five minutes and sitting here thinking was accomplishing nothing.

"Derek!"

"What!? Is something wrong?"

"Lily died… We have to pick up little Harry at Tunny's"

"When did this happened? How? He asked her while taking her into an embrace."

"Not too long ago since someone just dropped our nephew in Tunny's doorstep. You know she can't keep him, with her sensitivity it would be torture and that husband of her would have a fit". She sighed she did not like Dursley one bit, but if her sister was happy there was nothing she could do, she just hoped she would keep her promise and write to their parents they missed her and would need to hear from her if only to make sure she was safe after they learned what happened to their youngest.

"Let's go then, time to meet little Harry". He said with a small smile, he knew how much it had hurt her to have to keep away from her sister and her nephews because of their circumstances and although the situation was not the best they would love to meet their nephew.

####

"Tunny!" Came the whispered voice and Petunia turned to see her sister standing at the entrance of her kitchen. She looked as beautiful as always but you could see the pain the recent news had caused in her eyes. And while Petunia was also hurt by the news she could not afford to show it.

"Jazz… he is asleep its better if you take him a leave fast, Vernon will come down soon for breakfast and he will not react well to his or your presence". Petunia looked somewhat contrite but defiant, she had worked hard for the life she had and she would not have it ruined by the past that still pained her to remember.

"I know. We love you. I mean our parents and me and I just want to keep you happy."

"I know, but magic is too painful for me it's better if we keep our distance and now you can give Harry a happy life he would most definitely not find here. I know our parents will love to see him and maybe you could blood adopt him, I know you have not been able to have children and he need you I can feel it."

"I will take care of him and I will talk to my husband a see what he thinks. But you are right we would love to take him in". This she said with a smile at young Harry. She went to take him but before she could go back to her husband who was waiting just outside Petunia stopped her.

"One more thing, there is a dark stain on his aura. It's unnatural and feels like pure evil, you will have to cleanse it or it will damage him and his abilities."

Turning slightly Jazmine send her sister a small smile. "Thank you, I will make sure he gets proper care and that this taint is removed."

Once outside she took her husband's hand and disappeared from Private Drive without a backwards glance. Just before disappearing she saw a frown mar Derek's face.

"What's that frown for?" She asked the moment they were home.

"Harry has a soul piece attached to him, its dark and it belongs to someone who has evaded death. Someone very evil, probably the dark lord that had been causing problems for the English Ministry." Jazmine gasped, evading death was a grievous offence and to do so one had to do some of the foulest things known to man. It was no wander Tunny had noticed the taint, it was horrible.

"Can you do something about it?" She would not have her nephew carry the soul piece of that vile creature that called himself a Dark Lord.

_"_Yes_"._ As he answered he reached for the sleeping baby and put his hand on top of his head. He closed his eyes, in a flash of darkness the soul piece was no more.

"I will have to talk to the council, they might not like me much but these are news that will want to know about. From what I felt from it there are more pieces around and the dark spirit itself, they will probably assign some Ankou's to locate the other pieces and send them to purgatory."

His face was pensive and a little worry bled through, from what he got from the soul the Dark Lord had tried to kill Harry but it backfired on him. If he were to hazard a guess Harry's Fae blood saved him and weakened the abomination, anyone who made soul vessels was an abomination that needed to be taken care of. But this meant he was still out there and would target Harry again, for whatever reason he saw Harry as a threat and would not stop until he was no more. He wished he had gotten more information out of the soul piece but it was too mangled to contain full memories.

Trying to change the mood that had descended over them Jazmine decided to speak. "Derek, Tunny said something and I think it's a great idea. She said we should blood adopt Harry, give him a real family. It would make him ours and I know Lily would have wanted this, she would had wanted for us to be happy and for Harry to grow loved."

Smiling at his wife Derek could do nothing else but agree. "I would love to make him our son, he already looks just like you. But first we have to talk to your parents, they deserve to know what has happened first and they should be present for the adoption ceremony."

_"_Yes, that's a good idea_"_. She loved how he always include her parents in the big events of their live. She suspected it was because his own parents could not do the same for him, his mother had died while he had been young and his dad was an Ankou Lord that presided over their council and had no time to spend with his kid. He had been raised mainly by his maternal grandmother who had died a couple of years after they got married.

####

Thanks for reading, let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They were waiting for her parents to arrive it had been two weeks since they got little Harry and since then many things had come to light, the first being that the Potter will had been ignored in its entirety. The goblins had been more than happy to show them the contents since it turned out Harry was always supposed to go to them in the first place and not with the Dursley's. They could not understand why someone would want to ignore her sister's wishes but now she was glad she had investigated instead of ignoring anything to do with the wizarding world like she had first thought to do.

The Potter's had left a series of instructions after they little boy was taken care for, the first being that if they had been betrayed by their secret keeper a series of letters and copy of their memories where to be sent to certain individuals. The head of the Wizangamont, the Minister of Magic, the Head of the DMLE, Head Auror, the goblins, Remus Lupin and the press. Apparently they were very convinced someone would try to cover it up if they knowledge wasn't broadcasted which seemed to be the right idea since their sole suspect hadn't even been interrogated yet. At least Sirius Black was now cleared of all charges and the search for Pettigrew was at all-time high.

The second set of instructions where to give one Remus Lupin steady employment with one of the companies the Potters had shares in and to give him the keys to the Potter cottage in Wales. All Potter owned businesses had a no discrimination policy and they knew how hard it was for their friend to land a job and they also knew he would not accept money, this way they made sure he was taken care of. They also left instructions that Sirius make sure Remus took care of himself and accepted what they were giving and that the two of them serve as babysitters for Harry and made sure he heard stories of their good times. So far they had not contacted them and Albus Dumbledore had been blocking all attempts to find where Harry was, not that he knew where he was now.

Jazmine and Derek had decided they would wait until all the craziness died down before contacting them, they wanted Harry to grow up away from the British Wizarding World, and they wanted him to have a normal childhood.

"Jazmine! We are here!" Called out Rose, Jazmine's mother.

"Where is the little angel?" Asked her father, Harold, the moment they were past the threshold.

"He is asleep dad". They all hugged and kissed. They were all exited, a blood adoption rituals were sacred and something much cherished by the family performing it, it formed a very strong bond between the participants.

"Where are we doing the ritual?" Asked Rose.

"Outside, under the moon and the stars. We want to make it a strong as possible". Answered Derek.

"Then let's get ready". Harold was eager for this to happen, he wanted his child and grand kid to be happy and this would ensure they both got what they needed and wanted, a family, love.

The all moved to the ritual area with little Harry and got into position. The Evans where there solely as witnesses and the ceremony itself was fairly straight forward and simple. The whole area was illuminated by the full moon and there were no artificial lights and the entire clearing was covered in wild flowers, it was truly magnificent. Derek and Jazmine were facing each other and Harry was in Jazmine's arms while Derek was holding a clear chalice and a ceremonial knife.

Inside the chalice was a clear potion that little Harry would have to drink after their blood was added while Jazmine and Derek chanted. They started chanting and Derek made a cut in each of their middle fingers and let them bleed into the chalice. Once enough blood had been added to the mix he healed them all wandlessly. Little Harry just looked at the proceedings with big bright eyes and since they had applied a numbing salve beforehand he did not feel a thing. Then they gave him the potion which he drank happily since it was designed to taste like the drinkers favorite thing since it was mostly used for children.

In a way the whole thing would seem anticlimactic to anyone watching, since there was no big light show or any sort of visual show. The only thing signaling the completion of the ritual was a warm feeling encompassing everyone present. The feeling left everyone smiling and feeling extremely happy and it sent little Harry right to sleep. They would have to make a heritage test later to know what he inherited from them after the adoption but for now it was time to celebrate and be happy.

Little Harry James Potter Erebus was now theirs.

######

Harry James Potter Erebus

-1/4Wizard

-3/4 Fae

-Full Inheritance at 16

"Well that does not say a lot, do you want to do the complete test to search for his abilities". Asked Rose.

_"_No, mom. I will wait until he is ready to start training until we do the in-depth one but looking at this he will need training for any fae abilities he gets before he goes to that wizarding school. Because even if he is only ¼ wizard the wizarding world will expect him to go there and we cannot keep him hidden forever". The last was said with a sigh since she knew that if she could she would keep him as far away from that world as possible.

"I know honey and don't worry he will be ready."

"It's just that since the Ankou Council informed Derek of the prophecy I can't help but worry. We know that this Voldemort character is not gone and while the Ankou's have started the search for the soul pieces and plan to banish them they cannot destroy Voldemort's spirit since the prophecy says it will be Harry who has to defeat him_"._ The news had not been well received by the family, after all what family wants to hear that the smallest member had such a heavy burden to bear.

"Don't think about it for now, he is still a baby. Enjoy him, we will teach him everything we can and make sure he is ready when the time comes"_._ She put a reassuring hand in her shoulder and smiled.

"Your right, Derek said the same and he explained that prophecy or not since he was now part of the Erebus clan all the Ankou would be behind him and would help him in his task, they hate those that try and cheat death".

"Talking of Derek where is he?"

"Oh he is with Harry, he decided he wanted to buy him a magical teddy bears and Harry has to be there so it can be tailored to his magical signature"_. _She had a big smile on her face just thinking about them.

"That's great, it's one of those that can interact with the child and protect them, right?"

"Yea they are very popular and are supposed to keep nightmares away. He has been having some, I think he is remembering what happened that night and he still misses Lily and James". She looked a little sad, she wished she could just take anything that made Harry sad away.

"That's normal, there will come a time when he won't have them anymore. You two are doing a great job with him and he already loves you. He is just a child and it's natural that he will miss his birth parents but now he has another set of parents that love him and will take care of him. Parents that will make sure that all his memories of his birth parents are happy ones".

"Jazmine gave her mother a smile. You are right, of course you are right mom. Come on let's start on dinner, you said dad was coming later, right?"

"Yes he had to go to a business meeting but will come straight after. You know since he got the Potter trust as part of his responsibilities he has been working double. He seems to be determined to make sure Harry's patrimony is increased tenfold by the time he inherits".

"Yea, it was a great idea of James and Lily to make dad their proxy until Harry grows up. He has always been a great business man which his own investments show, he will also be able to teach Harry to take care of his inheritance."

"Yes, you know he told me that Mr. Lupin already started to work for Potter industries. Actually he decided to work for their book publisher editing and doing research for some textbooks that have new editions scheduled. He thinks that given time Mr. Lupin might publish his own book one day, he is a very promising young man".

"Does Mr. Lupin knows dad is Lily's dad?"

"Yes, apparently Lily had confided in him and Alice about her family. With what happened to Alice he is the only one that knows".

"He knows of the Fae side?"

"Yes, he is a werewolf and he realized there was something off about Lily and she told him all about it. James other friends just knew that her parents where alive somewhere and that she had siblings nothing else."

"Well that it's probably for the best since they had that traitor in their mist."

"He has asked about Harry, since Dumbledore said he was with his family he assumed he would know. He had been worried that Harry had been sent to Tunny since he knew of her condition. Your father told him the old man had left him with her but she had called you and you took him away, he also told him that once things calmed down a little him and Mr. Black would be invited to visit after they took some secrecy oaths."

"James and Lily wanted these men in their son's life and there is no way we are going to deny them that but our first duty is to Harry and making sure he is safe."

"I was thinking that your dad and Derek could swear them to secrecy so that not even Dumbledore can get the information out of them and then bring them here."

"Yea we could do it, maybe they can come for Christmas."

"That would be great, also wanted to ask what happened with the fan mail trouble you were having?"After Harry had been brought here they had been receiving hundreds of letters and gifts from grateful witches and wizard from all over the place. Apparently the old headmaster had put an owl ward on Harry but when they took him for a checkup they removed it since they did not recognize the coordinates all the mail was being directed towards.

"We put our own wards and have everything redirected to one of the empty Potter properties, the elves there are in charge of categorizing and responding to all missives. Money goes to his trust fund, gifts are checked for any spell and if deemed appropriate they are put into his toy room, things he is too young for are stored and repeated items are donated to the newly created magical orphanage. In reality it's mostly thank you letters and money, people seem to ignore that he is too little to appreciate any of it."She sounded a little exasperated about it all, if it was up to her she would just throw everything away but had been convinced otherwise.

"That was a great idea, that way you are not flocked by owls, imagine the nightmare it will be on Christmas and his birthday."

"Oh no, I don't want to think about it. Let's go and make food the men are sure to come home hungry."

####

And here it is, the second chapter, this is still mostly background story and explanations but hopefully the story will pick up soon. Tell me what you think =)


End file.
